


Песенка про Инквизитора

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Poetry, песенка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Песенка про инквизитора Стивена Странного (Stephen Strange) Тревельяна





	Песенка про Инквизитора

Это кто такой красивый  
Дивным светом осиян?  
Тихо вылез из разрыва  
Странный Стивен Тревельян.

Мага из Восточной марки  
Инквизиция взяла  
И звенели ночью жаркой  
По церквям колокола:

Он спасет нас от напастей  
И мир сделает светлей,  
Ведь его сама Андрасте  
Провожала из Теней.

Все не верили сначала,  
Но увидели глаза:  
Его метка закрывала  
Все разрывы в небесах!

В Ферелдене и Орлее  
Прославляли что есть сил:  
Навалял он Корифею,  
Всех драконов завалил!

Не стесняясь коллектива  
(Варрик нам соврать не даст),  
Стив ухаживал ретиво  
За Кассандрой Пендагаст.

Кто спаситель наш - спроси ты  
Хоть дворян, а хоть селян:  
Наш любимый Инквизитор  
Стивен Странный Тревельян!


End file.
